Enterprises today rely on numerous servers to perform various tasks. These enterprises, such as large banks, for example, often rely on hundreds or thousands of servers at any given time. The servers may provide one or more of a variety of services for enterprise clients, employees, and the like. For instance, the servers may be used by the enterprise to host a web site that may be accessible via the Internet. Clients may access the website via client computers that may run on one of many operating systems (e.g., Unix, Wintel, and the like).
Enterprises often dedicate servers for each of the operating system platforms. Moreover, enterprises, such as banks, may provide support groups for each server platform. Currently, these support groups are unable to view up to date enterprise server statistics. The server inventory in an enterprise is dynamic, with servers continuously being added and others being retired. With an accurate report of server inventory trends, enterprises may be able to more efficiently allocate resources among servers and support groups. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of monitoring and reporting server inventory trends.